Danganronpa V3: Everyone's Challenge Game Semester
Danganronpa V3: Everyone's Challenge Game Semester is a video game based on Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Synosis Welcome to a new world of Danganronpa, and prepare yourself for the biggest, most exhilarating episode yet. Set in a "psycho-cool" environment, a new cast of 21 characters find themselves kidnapped and imprisoned in a school. Inside, some will win, some will lose, and some will be eliminated. Reimagine what you thought high-stakes, challenge games of torture and condemn your new friends to be eliminated. Forget what you thought you knew about Danganronpa and join a completely new cast of Ultimates for a brand-new beginning. In a world where everyone is trying to win, nobody’s motivations are quite what they seem. Use your skills to win each of the challenges and have the students eliminated. The world is shaped by our perception of it. Fast-paced challenge scenes will require lies, quick wits, and logic to guide your classmates to the right conclusions." Ultimates # Shuichi Saihara — (Ultimate Detective) # Kaito Momota — (Ultimate Astronaut) # Maki Harukawa — (Ultimate Child Caregiver) # Kaede Akamatsu — (Ultimate Pianist) # Himiko Yumeno — (Ultimate Magician) # Angie Yonaga — (Ultimate Artist) # Tenko Chabashira — (Ultimate Aikido Master) # Korekiyo Shinguji — (Ultimate Anthropologist) # Gonta Gokuhara — (Ultimate Entomologist) # Kokichi Ouma — (Ultimate Supreme Leader) # K1-B0 — (Ultimate Robot) # Miu Iruma — (Ultimate Inventor) # Tsumugi Shirogane — (Ultimate Cosplayer) # Kirumi Togo — (Ultimate Maid) # Ryoma ￼Hoshi — (Ultimate Tennis Pro) # Rantaro ￼Amami — (Ultimate Adventures) # Dorataro — (Ultimate Hero Kub) # Neisuke — (Ultimate Accountant Kub) # Korokid — (Ultimate Rockstar Kub) # Susaphaine — (Ultimate Flower Kub) # Robodam — (Ultimate Engineer Kub) Research Labs Research Labs (研究室) are facilities inside the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. They are tailored for each Ultimate Student to hone and develop. * The Ultimate Pianist Lab (超高校級のピアニストの研究室) It is located on the Academy's first floor in front of the classrooms. The door looks like Piano with sheet music. There is a classic piano inside completed with different notes and DVDs on the big self on the wall. There is also a blackboard behind the piano. This lab belongs to Kaede Akamatsu. * The Ultimate Inventor Lab (超高校級の発明家の研究室) It is located outside the school building, near the Shrine of Judgement. It is packed with large, dangerous looking tools such as chainsaws and drills that hang from the ceiling, as well as what appears to be a bed to perform experiments on, and tables that hold chemicals. There is also large screens on the back wall and fancy looking chairs and couches. This lab belongs to Miu Iruma. * The Ultimate Rockstar Kub Lab (超高校級のロックスタークブの研究室) It was located at the First Floor near the Classroom. The Door looks like a Star with black flames on it. There was a Stage with all electronic instruments including a poster of a band called HISS. It has spotlights above the stage and autograph on the walls, punk outfits in the wardrobe and Giant Projection on the Stage. This Lab belongs to Monokid. * The Ultimate Magician Lab (超高校級のマジシャンの研究室) It is located on the ground floor of the academy. The door to it is blue, with a magical insignia inscribed on it. Inside the lab, there is a brewing pot in the center, which Himiko says she stores her Mana in, a guillotine, a cage with four doves in it, and multiple contraptions meant to show during a magical show. This lab belongs to Himiko Yumeno. * The Ultimate Maid Lab (の超高校級のメイドの研究室) It is decorated in a Victorian style, which was the time when owning a maid was considered to show royalty, as said by Kirumi. This lab belongs to Kirumi Tojo. * The Ultimate Entomologist Lab (超高校級の昆虫博士の研究室) The door to the lab is decorated with a butterfly. The room itself is full of greenery and has its walls lined with small terrariums for insects. This lab belongs to Gonta Gokuhara. * The Ultimate Tennis Pro Lab (超高校級のテニス選手の研究室) The Door looks like a Tennis Racket. The room itself has a tennis field and a backroom, containing showers. The room also contains handcuffs in the shower room, owning to Ryoma's prisoner past. The room has a window that overlooks the pool and is parallel to the back of the gym. This lab belongs to Ryoma Hoshi. * The Ultimate Accountant Kub (超高校級の会計士カブの研究室) * The Ultimate Assassin Lab (超高校級の暗殺者の研究教室), initially thought to be the Ultimate Child Caregiver Lab, The door is decorated in red. This lab belongs to Maki Harukawa. Chapters and Episode Prologue: Ultimate Revival # Welcome to Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Chapter 1: Me and My Challenges Chapter 2: A Thin Line Divided Heaven and Hell Chapter 3: Transfer Student From Another School Chapter 4: Live and Let the Languid World Chapter 5: Voyage without Passion or Purpose Chapter 0: Heading to Ultimate Academy # Where Are We Chapter 6: Goodbye Danganronpa * Finding the Truth * Rantaro's True Talent * The Hidden Room * Classroom and the Hidden Door * One Last Challenge * Class Trial * The Case of the Library * The New Truth * Uncovered the Mastermind * The Real Truth * Team Danganronpa * Keebo's ￼Hope and Tsumugi's Despair * Refused to Vote * The End of Danganronpa Epilogue: Everyone's Challenge Game Closing Ceremony * Leaving the Fictional World of Danganronpa * We Meet Again Trivia # All 27 Challenges were based on Total Drama Action and World Tour. # Confessions Room was added in the Dorm Room where the Students can reveal their personal thoughts on the game, get something off their chests, explain their plans, and cast votes for their fellow classmates. # Class Trial has turned into an Elimination Room where a student is removed from the competition, often occurring after they are voted for by the other students of their team or merged students. Monokuma will give out a golden Monokuma Awards to the students who are safe, and whoever doesn't receive one is eliminated to the Juvenile Hall of Loser Sometimes, no awards are handed out to anyone at all. Generally, elimination ceremonies happen after the challenge. And no one will come out until two students has reach the final challenge in Episode 29 and Chapter 5. # Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke, Monophanie and Monodam are Ultimate Students then being Monokuma's Children. They are not malicious, cruel and sadistic, including having an enjoyment of the Class Trial, Murder and Executions from the original games of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmonic, they only have their original personality, and they are now cared for each other, including not being childrens to Monokuma. They also became friends with the others students. They also have their names change and they look similar to Usami. Their names changed to Robodam, Dorataro, Korokid, Neisuke and Susaphaine. # The Exisals were Replaced by Monobeast from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair.￼ # Kaede and Robodam will be Playable Characters for the Class Trial with Shuichi before they get eliminated and face the final challenge. Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Humor Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Total Drama